


tender symmetry

by reviee



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reviee/pseuds/reviee
Summary: Sakura feels the bruising grip of Sasuke's clone on her body, reminding her that there were two.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	tender symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> to the wonderful [iminnerdvana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminnerdvana/pseuds/iminnerdvana), who drew the scenario that inspired this fic [[twitter](https://twitter.com/iminnerdvana/status/1299098326491693057?s=20)/[tumblr](https://iminnerdvana.tumblr.com/post/627640174000668672/sasusaku-clone-smut-dedicated-to-reviee-full)] 
> 
> i also apologize in advance for refusing to use proper capitalization but i only realized halfway through that this was too explicit for tumblr and i didn't want to go back and edit lol.

sakura looks up to her husband through hooded eyes. his expression is pinched, his cheeks are flushed, and she feels special pleasure in making him look that way. she can only imagine what he sees: she is bent over on their bed, her mouth stuffed full of his cock, drool dribbling down her chin, and his double furiously driving into her from behind. 

“fuck,” sasuke groans, hitting the back of her throat in one harsh thrust. he reaches down to fondle her breasts and is rewarded by the vibrations of her moan around his shaft.

she feels the bruising grip of his clone on her ass, reminding her that there were two. he pushes into her with a particularly hard thrust, pushing her into the bed. her husband’s length slips from her mouth, leaving in its wake a trail of saliva. 

sakura rests only for a moment, gasping into the sheets, when she feels her husband’s hand thread through her hair. he tugs and she lifts: he is looking at her with an intensity that she does not recognize, with pure desire that she cannot place.

“you can cum,” he tells her, tightening his grip, and her pussy clenches around his clone. she hears the clone hiss from behind her, before he is reaching around to rub her clit.

she cries out, her pleasure washing over her in waves. sasuke is watching her intently, his hold on her hair keeping her face open to his perusal, and it only makes her hornier. she cums in a frenzy, with her husband’s thick cock stretching her open.

in the next instant, sasuke and his twin move in tandem: he lets go of her hair and the other slips his length out of her. she watches him toss the bottle of lube. her pussy spasms around nothing and her heart leaps in her chest, her body recognizing what is coming next.

“come here,” her husband demands, laying down on the bed.

she crawls over to him and he cups her face tenderly, bringing her down for a sloppy kiss. her husband’s lustful kisses are the best, she thinks, he possesses her mouth with the same acuity he engages in battle and is generous with his affection. when he releases her, she is on the verge of tears because he is looking at her so gently. 

“turn around,” he says and she nods, draping herself over him with her back to his chest. he anchors her to him with his free hand.

the clone hovers over her and without a word she brings her knees up to her chest and parts her legs. sasuke moves his hand to hold her knee open, tipping her bottom up. the clone smirks and squirts the cold liquid over her cunt, allowing it to drip freely downward.

“ah!” sakura moans and bites her lip, looking down at his ministrations.

he slides his thumb from her sensitive clit down her folds until he reaches her puckered hole. she inhales sharply when he rubs her in circles, slowly easing her open. from behind her husband is trailing kisses along her neck, gently murmuring praise in her ear.

“you’re doing so well, sakura _,_ ” he tells her, and presses another kiss to the back of her ear, “open up for me.”

at that, the clone pushes his thumb inside and she cries out. sasuke’s voice soothes her, gradually relaxing her muscles again, and she feels him gradually sink his thumb in. she is trembling now, with excitement and lust, as she watches the clone pull back, splash her with more lube, and tease her with his index and middle fingers. the stretch burns, but the feel of sasuke’s lips on her neck and his hair tickling the side of her face sends pleasurable shivers down her slides, and she can do nothing but let her head fall back and enjoy.

he fucks her slowly, easing his fingers in and out of her tight hole at a measured pace. she can feel her pussy leaking, her arousal mixing with the lube, which only makes it easier for him.

“sakura,” she hears her husband say lowly, “put me in now.”

she replies, “o-okay,” in a small voice, and brings her knees up higher. she reaches around to wrap her arms around his cock, guiding it towards her asshole.

the clone begins to rub circles around her clit when the head of sasuke’s cock pushes against the ring of muscle. she lets out a small, _a-ahh,_ and sasuke is palming her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipples softly. she eases down on him, feels the wide head penetrate her slowly and the rest of his length sliding into her.

“good,” the clone murmurs, rubbing her clit faster now, “you’re almost there.”

sakura knows that he is completely sheathed in her when she hears sasuke groan and his hand tighten around her breast. she pauses a moment to relish in the feel of his cock buried in her ass, listening to her husband’s little pants.

“you feel so good, sakura,” he says quietly, and the clone takes this as a sign to keep going.

he pushes two fingers into her pussy and pulls them back out again. he teases her with the head, coating it in her arousal, before finally pushing forward with a snap of his hips, filling her to the brim. she lets out a long moan, closing her eyes.

“ _fuck,_ ” she hears the clone hiss, his hand on her knee, pushing her open, “you’re tight.”

she opens her eyes, looking to the mirror image of her husband. he is watching her face carefully, searching for signs of discomfort, and her heart soars. they are not moving yet, allowing her to get accustomed to their size. when she looks down, she can see the way they are penetrating her, her holes sucking them in as if they belonged there.

“oh my god,” she breathes, and meets the eyes of the man above her, “please take me now.”

his expression tightens. he palms the other breast, using it as leverage, as he pulls back and thrusts back in. she moans again, the feeling shooting through her like electricity. her hand comes up to grip his bicep, for stability, for _anything._

he leans over her and presses his forehead to hers, “just like that,” he murmurs, breath fanning over her lips.

she tips her chin up, meeting his lips in fervor. she kisses him wildly, her other hand coming to thread her fingers through her hair, feeling the way he was moving in and out of her insides. she does not forget her husband, who is kneading her breast. he shifts, and suddenly both cocks are tunneling in and out of her alternately.

“ah, ah, _ahhh,_ ” she squeals, tears pooling in her eyes, “please….god, i—I’m….i’m clos—”

her husband knows her body: he pinches her nipple harder and the clone presses closer to her, his pelvis rubbing her clit with every thrust. their pace continues relentlessly, their cocks stretching her, filling her.

“come on, sakura,” she hears sasuke urge her dazedly, “give it to me now.”

she thinks of how gruff his voice is and knows that he is at her limit. she lets her mind blank, feeling only the pleasure they are giving to her, thinking only of the high they can grant. she approaches her peak at a hurdling speed and soon she is screaming. the clone muffles them with rough kisses, continuing to fuck her through her peak.

when he relents again, tears are streaming down her face from the intensity of her orgasm, and he smiles at her. he moves back, their movements slowing, and he brings his hand to her clit again.

“n-no,” she squeaks, “i can’t—i can’t cum anymo…”

sasuke grazes his teeth across her neck, “again,” he demands, and she shivers.

his clone presses on her clit with his thumb and they begin to move in tandem again, increasing their speed with every grind of their hips. her nails are digging into his bicep, her hand coming to cover her own mouth to stifle her screams.

“let me hear you, sakura,” the clone warns, not looking away from where they are connected.

she lets her hand fall and he pushes his length in at a different angle, hitting the spot that sets her off again. her legs thrash around as she cums, but her husband releases her breast to hold her down, forced to take their cocks. she is so sensitive from the other orgasm and can only let out small cries as they ride out her current one.

sasuke’s hand trails from her breast to her neck, gently pressing down to tell her to rest her on his shoulder. he turns her to face him, their eyes meeting for the first time since he filled her. the emotion in his eyes shock her, and yet, he knows the ones behind hers, brushing tears away from the corner of her eyes.

“i’m going to cum inside now,” his voice is tight as his twin continues to thrust in and out of her cunt.

“yes,” she agrees, and kisses him.

it is his turn to groan into her lips, and at the same time she feels the hot splash of his cum painting the insides of both holes. she mewls at the warmth and he tightens his hold on her head, taking her mouth more insistently, riding out his own orgasm.

when they pull out and the clone disappears, she is spent, completely exhausted. sasuke gently rolls her over, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“i love you, sasuke-kun,” she murmurs, her voice slurring.

she cannot see it, but he smiles, and brushes the damp hair out of her eyes. “aa,” he affirms, “i’ll be right back.”

he looks at her for one last moment: the slope of her neck, the curve of her breast, and the serene expression on her face, before he drags himself out of bed to fetch a warm cloth. sakura gives him everything, he thinks, and he feels lucky in a way that he never has before. when he returns, she is sleeping soundly, as she usually does when they have sex. he remembers her eyes, the way they sparkle when she tells him she loves him, while he gently cleans the remnants of his cum from between her legs.

he is lucky, he repeats to himself, when he settles with her in his arms, and falls asleep to the sound of her even breathing.


End file.
